


Motorcycle

by DottoraQN



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko almost runs Katara over with his motorcycle. Shenanigans ensue. For Zutara Week 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

Katara walked out of the convenience store into the sunlight, squinting as she lowered her sunglasses over her face. She looked both ways before stepping onto the street, only to hear a loud buzzing noise before a motorcycle shot by her, almost hitting her.

“Hey, asshole!” she called, marching over to where the motorcycle had stopped a few yards away. “Watch where you’re going!”

The black and red clad figure took off his helmet and shook out his hair before looking at her. She gasped when she saw the scar that traced his face over his left eye, but quickly regained her ire.

“What the hell was that? Were you trying to run me over?” she said, her voice rising in indignation.

“I’m sorry,” the stranger said, his gentle voice unfitting of his appearance. “I didn’t see you until the last minute.”

“Oh, so you’re blaming your negligence on your injury, you really are an asshole,” Katara quipped back, shoving her hands on her hips.

“No, I can see perfectly fine. I really didn’t see you,” he said, his voice rising. “Look, can I buy you a coffee to make up for almost killing you?”

“Fine. I guess my life is worth a venti latte,” she said. He scowled.

“I’m trying to be nice! I could have just rode away, but I stopped to apologise!” He yelled.

Katara threw her hands up in the air, before letting out a sigh, “Whatever. Coffee it is.”

The man nodded and motioned for her to get on the back of his bike. She looked at him skeptically, before shrugging.

“Wait,” he said. “What’s your name?”

“Katara,” she answered.

“Zuko.”

She smiled, and quickly got on the back of his bike. There was something about this handsome stranger with the rakish scar that attracted her, but she wasn’t quite sure what. She held onto him for dear life as they rode back into the city, but part of her enjoyed being so close to him.


End file.
